Once Upon A Dream
by Clemence Ashford
Summary: Roxas' POV about all the strange things happening to him... and about meeting Namine. Slight Roxas x Namine. [oneshot]


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, or any of its characters, as it belongs to Square Enix and Disney. The script is from the game and the song belongs to Disney as well.

No, this is not a story, nor is it mine. It's a short piece on Roxas' point of view when he first met Naminé, and what Roxas felt about everything that happened in Twilight Town.

This is practice writing and may not be good enough.

* * *

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once _

_-Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

**Roxas' POV:**

--3rd Day--

The sun was burning my skin when I awoke this morning. I opened my eyes to see a nice shade of orange gradually fill my room as the sun went up. I like these times of day. I like to lie on my bed and think about things. But from time to time, I find myself detesting summer. It's sweltering hot and it's terribly uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable, I felt someone watching me when I woke up this morning. I remember seeing a figure in the corner of my eye. What's more peculiar is that when I looked around, no one was there. Isn't that just awfully bizarre, or is the summer heat just getting to my head?

Later that day, I went to Station Heights to check out the bulletin board for news. I get really bored sometimes and just go out for a stroll or read the bulletin board as a form of entertainment. I guess I should make the most of this remaining time to slack off, because when school starts, I wouldn't have any time left to do stuff like this. It's all homework-this and study-that.

While walking along the street, I ran into Pence and Olette.

"Hey." I called out.

"Morning." Olette replied.

The two took walked towards me. But suddenly, their feet stopped in mid-air. No, not their feet. It was kinda like _time itself_ stopped. (I swear, I'm not making this up.)

"Huh…?" I said.

Of course, I didn't know what to do. Try having your friends stop dead in front of you. My mind was in complete clutter. My first instinct was to run and shake them like crazy until they go normal again. And so I did.

But before I could even reach them, this girl appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

The moment I set eyes on her, I just knew I've seen her before.

Okay. Maybe not 'seen her before'.

But her presence is all so familiar to me. It's like I've met her before… In a dream, maybe? Or a past life?

The way she stood there with her hands behind her back, the way her pastel blonde hair that rests upon her chest, the way her glimmering sapphire eyes penetrate my body.

Thoughts were darting through every corner of my mind. What's happening? Why isn't Pence and Olette moving? Who is this girl? Then, she smiled a little and began to speak.

"Hello, Roxas."

Her voice was so sweet. Her sentence was like a cute little melody. Like, she was singing without even knowing she was.

What am I talking about? All she said was 'Hello, Roxas.'

Wait a sec. She said 'Roxas.' How the twilight did she know my name?! I opened my mouth to ask her, but all that came out was;

"Uh, hi…"

Real smooth.

"And you are…?" I continued, still not knowing what was coming out of my mouth. But she held a hand to my face as a gesture to silence me.

"I wanted to meet you, at least once." She said, still smiling.

"Me?" I replied.

"Yes, you." She countered.

I felt a little uneasy. I've never seen this girl before, but she knows my name and she wanted to meet me. I didn't know what to say. I never do. (So far, have you noticed how bad I am at words?) Before I knew it, she was walking away, without another word. I wanted to call after her, but I knew it was useless. The second she disappeared out of sight, Olette and Pence started moving.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence said, in a rather miserable tone.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Olette cheerfully asked.

I was still startled about what just happened. Didn't they see that girl just then? And why are they acting like nothing's happened?

"Um, uhh, wait… did you just see that…" I asked, still extremely puzzled. I walked towards the place the girl disappeared to and tried to see if she was still there, but to no avail.

"He's stalling." Pence concluded.

Olette placed a hand on her hip and said;

"Very well then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?"

"Y-yeah." I answered.

Then they headed uphill until they were out of sight. This day has been incredibly bizarre. It's like these past few days are a long and unusual dream.

Many strange things have been happening to me lately, none of which I completely understand. There are these odd dreams about people I'm unfamiliar with, which I get every night, by the way, this mysterious object known as the 'keyblade,' this pickpocket man in a black coat who only I can see, and now a girl who tells me she wants to meet me. But you know what? I don't think it's going to stop right there. And I don't think this is the last time I'll see of that girl either.

* * *

**R & R**

My first story. Please tell me what you think about my writing. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.


End file.
